Akatsuki's Fallen Angel
by SincerelyShania
Summary: "An angel must always do the bidding of a God." She knew this, and for him, she would learn to fly again, even on broken wings.


What are angels? The average person would probably describe beings of heavenly origin—winged servants of God surrounded by an aura of purity; however, all that is light must cast shadows, and in the darkness, fallen angels must sometimes learn to fly again.

"An angel must always do the bidding of a God." A stern voice echoed within the confines of the relatively barren room and reached the ears of the expressionless woman sitting atop a bed positioned at the far end.

"I understand," Konan replied, keeping the gaze of the one she revered as her God. He was called Pain, but his name held no meaning to him as an individual; instead, it was a representation of all of the world's suffering, just as he himself was. His body was merely a vessel—the recycled corpse of a friend lost to the angel in the chaos of war and betrayal.

No further instruction from Pain was needed. Konan knew the task she was expected to perform. Their organization, branded the Akatsuki, consisted of S-ranked criminals from different backgrounds and villages, and she was to repay all of them for their services. Standing from her position on the bed, she unbuttoned the black cloak with red cloud designs that had been chosen as the standard uniform for the group and allowed it to fall to the cold, cement floor, showing no hesitation or shame regarding the events that were to unfold. Stripped of her bulky robe, her beauty was undeniable. Blue bangs cascaded down the sides of her face while the rest of her hair was secured in a messy bun, an origami rose adorning her aqua-colored locks for added complexity. Her stare was intense; golden orbs were complemented by lavender eyeshadow and a labret piercing accentuated her plump lips. The outfit she wore underneath her cloak was simple but displayed her toned body well: black leggings and a royal blue top that split half way down her stomach, revealing her four navel piercings. Truly, even if solely based on appearance, she was worthy of her title as an angel.

The Akatsuki leader's eyes scanned over Konan quickly, but if he held any interest in what he was seeing, there was no indication of it in his expression. "Are you prepared?" he questioned. The assignment was not a matter of _if_ it was going to come to fruition but _when_ , and she was aware that the patience of a majority of the other members of the organization was little to non-existent. In this moment, haste was preferred.

"Yes," the origami user answered simply, sitting back on the bed and crossing legs to confirm her readiness.

"Very well. I will send the first one in shortly." At his final words, Pain exited the room; the door shut quietly behind him, and Konan was temporarily left with her own thoughts. She examined the room, taking note of just how bleak it was: black walls and ash gray cement flooring gave the area a gloomy aura; the bed that she remained on was opposite of the door, queen-sized, and offered the one pop of color in the chamber with its red sheets. The details of her environment meant little to the golden-orbed kunoichi, however, as she did not allow any emotion to affect or control her.

The quiet squeak of the door opening pulled Konan from her trivial musings. Her eyes narrowed slightly once she caught sight of the man who had opened it. "So, it's you."

"I guess I'm the first one, huh?!" A seemingly cheerful and childlike man rushed into the room and slammed the door behind him. An orange, swirly mask covered his face—all except his right eye which bore the legendary Sharingan—and he was clad in a pair of black pants and a simple black t-shirt.

"Why continue to maintain the act under these circumstances, ' _Tobi_ '? I already know who you truly are," Konan inquired. Although many of the other Akatsuki members regarded the masked man as an underwhelming idiot, she knew that there was much more to his innocent and clumsy façade, and she would not voice it out loud in fear of jeopardizing her partner's dreams or safety but she had a miniscule amount of trust in the buffoon.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Tobi mocked, shaking his head and waving his index finger back and forth. "The leader explained to all of us that you'd be providing us with—dare I say—'special' services, but I don't recall him saying anything about an interrogation! I'm no good at answering questions, so why don't we just get this party started?!"

The origami user clenched her teeth slightly at the masked man's demeaning and juvenile act; his high pitched and playful voice contradicted everything that he actually was, in her eyes: sketchy, mysterious, and powerful. Wishing to avoid unnecessary conflict for Pain's sake as well as her own, she opted to ignore his outburst when responding. "Yes, let's."

Although Tobi's face was not at all visible to her, Konan could not help but to think that he was grinning from beneath his mask as he confidently walked over to her with his hands behind his head. Stopping immediately in front of her, he blurted, "Tobi's a good boy! Would you like to play with me?"

Before Konan could react to her company's childish remark, chains restrained her, wrapping around her arms and pulling tightly. The shock of the sudden unfolding of events caused her to fall back on the bed from her sitting position, and Tobi quickly found a place between her legs. Still standing and towering over her, he spoke in a voice much unlike he had previously; it was coarse and deep, instilling a twinge of unease in her hardened heart: "I'm sure that you find having to answer questions distasteful just as I do, so no need to respond; I am fully aware that your answer is yes…especially given the fact that I have you completely immobilized."

After finishing his speech, the masked man swiftly drew a kunai and sliced once at the angel's nether-region. The precision of his gesture was incredibly accurate, illustrated by her pants splitting to reveal her most precious flower without any harm being inflicted upon her.

"I suppose there are rules to this that I must keep in mind if I wish to continue playing the role of an innocent, blundering fool—the most important of which being that I cannot cause _too much_ harm to you. Unfortunately, I don't believe this kunai is up to the task at hand." Tobi held his weapon high above him as he spoke, as if examining it, before forcefully throwing it to the ground. Slightly loosening the chains restraining Konan, he continued speaking. "I'm going to need the assistance of your special ability."

"My…special ability?" Konan questioned with suspicion evident in her eyes.

"I'm referring to your mastery of origami, of course. I need you to craft a phallic device. Make sure to shape it as realistically as possible; for your own benefit, I expect you to comply whole-heartedly."

The origami user had been prepared to carry the baggage of the situation in order to further her and Pain's plans; however, she was originally under the assumption that "Tobi" would not participate in the activities, whether it be on account of wanting to maintain the reputation that he had "skillfully" built for himself or the true position he held among the ranks of the Akatsuki. There were many twisted and powerful individuals in the organization, but out of them all, Tobi was the sole person who put her even marginally at unease. The thought of achieving such intimacy with him as to allow him to perform sexual favors on her was utterly unappealing to her, so she hurriedly attempted to think of a way to divert whatever plans he had for her. "My apologies, but I'm afraid that I have never studied a man's genitalia in enough detail to mold the object you are asking of me."

"Hm. That is quite the minor setback. You wouldn't be grasping for reasons to defy my wishes, would you?" the masked man inquired derisively. Konan did not display any emotion in reaction to his assertion, so he continued speaking. "No matter. Let me resolve the issue."

Without much warning, Tobi pulled his pants down slightly, allowing his eight-inch cock to spring free from its previous confinement. Realizing that the situation would not allow her to back down from her responsibilities, the golden-orbed kunoichi took in the image in front of her. Instantly, she noticed an oddity about her company's dick: half of it was a rosy pink color while the other half seemed to have little pigment at all; the state of his member reminded her of the composition of another individual affiliated with the Akatsuki called Zetsu. Although she inwardly questioned the sight before her, it was not her place nor desire to engage him in any unnecessary conversation. The more quickly their session ended, the better.

Performing the required hand signs, Konan summoned forth pieces of origami paper and molded them into the most accurate phallic-like object she could create while her company covered himself back up. Once the jutsu was completed, Tobi quickly gripped the item and retightened the chains that tangled around her body, causing a soft groan of pain to escape her lips.

"Do not tell me that was all it took to get Pain's 'angel' moaning. I haven't even truly begun yet," the masked man teased. The golden-orbed kunoichi stared grudgingly at him as he made his way onto his knees so that he was eye-level with her entrance; her legs still hung off of the bottom edge of the bed, presenting him the opportunity to have her spread her legs more than sufficiently wide. Placing his index finger and thumb on her clitoris, he pinched down firmly, and her composure finally shattered. She screamed in distress as he continued his assault on her clit, and despite her brain registering the pain, her body reacted out of confusion and pleasure, lubricating her pussy.

Tobi released his grip on Konan's clitoris upon noticing her juices flowing and pulled her restraints increasingly taut; her every breath was shallow as she struggled for air under the tension of chains. Her company abruptly pushed her newest paper creation into her pussy, and she let out another agonizing shriek in turn. Her walls tightened around the object and attempted to reject the unwanted intruder, but Tobi did not relent in his most recent assault, forcing the phallic device in and then yanking it back out again. In spite of the overwhelming discomfort that she was experiencing, the origami user's body continued responding to his motions, her nether-region becoming progressively wetter with his every action. She found herself despising the situation—a feeling that she did not take lightly, especially considering the fact that she had shut off most of her emotions long ago. To think that such a deceitful, enigmatic individual was both hurting and satisfying her offended her to the very core of her being.

Konan could feel herself reaching her breaking point, and as she squirted her juices all over Tobi's gaudy orange mask during her climax, all she could think was, " _How repulsive_." Her body spasmed with ecstasy, ignoring her inner turmoil; the last thing she could do to preserve at least some of her pride was to bite her tongue and not allow a moan to escape from her mouth.

"Pretend all you'd like, but my Sharingan can see through your act. Distrust me as you may, you could not physically resist me. The outcome of this scenario would very likely extend to any other confrontations between you and me: I would triumph. Be sure to keep that in mind before attempting to rebel against me in any way. My sole motivation for participating in this disreputable event was to remind you of your place. You may be Pain's angel, but I possess power even beyond his Godliness; if you stand against me, I will not hesitate to cut you down." The masked man's words struck every nerve within the golden-orbed kunoichi; how _dare_ he discredit her skill and compare himself to Pain? She wanted so badly to fight—to tear the mask from his face and watch the life drain from his eyes as she delivered a fatal blow to his heart—but she was all too aware that his assistance could make or break her and Pain's aspirations coming to fruition.

"Please inform Pain that we are finished here," Konan stated coldly, glaring into Tobi's one visible eye.

"Ha, ha! Of course! Anything for a pretty lady!" Tobi cheered, his voice having reverted back to its childlike, frisky tone. After freeing the origami user from his chains, he sped over to the door, and, before exiting and shutting it behind him, glimpsed over his shoulder to make one final remark: "Thanks for playing." With that, he disappeared from sight.

Once alone, Konan examined her state of being; the areas where the chains had been wrapped around her were red and swollen in most places and slightly bloody in others. She sat back up on the bed and clenched both of her fists in rage. The masked man had violated her, mocked her, and worst of all, demeaned her partner, and in the end, she was unable to take action against him. Though she knew that her decision to refrain from challenging him was the wisest choice, she could not help but to feel anger toward the predicament.

"Konan." The origami user was startled by a voice bellowing from the opposite end of the room; to her surprise, it was Pain, and she had entertained her musings so greatly that she had not heard him enter. "I trust that you are handling your duties with the utmost care."

In that moment, Konan wished more than anything that she could speak out against Tobi, but the venture would not accumulate any gain. As an alternative, she bowed her head respectfully and answered with the words she felt would be best. "Yes. Everything is going as expected."

"I see," the leader replied, keeping a firm stare locked on his partner but not speaking any further.

The golden-orbed kunoichi pondered momentarily on if her oldest companion could possibly see that Tobi broke through the defenses that she worked so diligently to build up throughout the years, but she quickly pushed the thought from her mind. She had always been the weaker of the two, allowing her emotions to resurface from time to time, but outwardly, she always maintained her detached demeanor; his eyes could see many things, but she tried with all her might to never permit them to see her waver.

"An angel must always do the bidding of a God," Pain repeated his statement from earlier, distracting Konan from her thoughts. In what seemed like a blur of motions due to his speed, he ended up directly in front of her. "However, this God is worthless without his angel."

Meeting his rinnegan with her own gaze, Konan found her resolve once again, nestled in the feelings that she constantly attempted to repress: her body was Pain's to use as he pleased, and if that included compensating the services of the other members of the Akatsuki with sexual favors, she would do as she was instructed; however, what she wanted more than anything, even despite the man in her presence being a mere embodiment of the hopes and dreams of the two people she held dearest to her heart, was for Pain to use her himself…in the same way that Tobi had and the rest of the members soon would.

Some angels fall from the Heavens and have their wings scorched off in the pits of Hell; in the inferno, Konan had parted the flames and forged her own path skyward. With tethered wings, she fought to bring the plans of her God to fruition, and she had accepted unchastity in the place of purity. There was no going back; she was a fallen angel, but even as she thought of the ravaging to come, one thought made her resolve clear:

She would learn to fly again; she would be the servant that helped God bring light back to the world at whatever cost was necessary, and on her broken wings, they would rise above the shadows being cast by the fires of hell.


End file.
